Your gonna be
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: A one shot unless I'm asked to continue! about Texas Hound!
1. Chapter 1: cutting to the chase

Dixie cooed at the little girl in her arms. " _She really does look like me!_ " Dixie thought as the little girl played with her mothers long wavy hair.

"Alright now, bed time my little Texas." Dixie said pacing the small girl in her crib gently next to her older twin C.j. (Cash jr. is his name but that's a mouthful!) She had auburn hair like her mother and amber eyes.

19 1/2 years later

Texas sat on the bed of her little apartment trying to think of how to tell her mother that she was...

Pregnant.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"I love you Tex." Copper told his girl friend as they danced at senior prom. "I love you too Copper..."

That night was not one she wanted to recall but still did.

* * *

end flashback

* * *

She sat and looked at old baby pictures of her and her sibling. She tired to write a letter but it was useless she couldn't find the word to tell her mother.

'Dear Ma,

I need to tell-' Texas crumpled it up and tossed it to the end of the bed.

'Dear Ma,

I really need to tell you... I'm-' "No...

'Dear Ma,

I'm just goin' to come out with it I'm pregnant... that's why I ran away I'm five months and safe, don't worry. Tell the others I miss them and love them.'

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Texas walked quickly down the road from her former high school to where her boyfriend Copper lived.

She had just found out she was pregnant!

Knock, knock, knock-knock, knock!

"Texas!" Copper said opening the door. Instead of his brown tee shirt and blue jeans, he was dressed in a military uniform. "What are, what's with the uniform Cop?" Texas asked leaning in the door way.

"I gotta go to the training camp, I need to finish packing." He said.

"Please don't..." Texas asked quietly. "I have to! why do you ask?" Copper asked over his shoulder as he packed shirts, socks, and so on. "I'm pregnant..." She whispered barely audible.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant..."

Copper raked his hands through his hair and asked. "You are?" Texas nodded.

"I have to go!" Copper said cramming things in his bag quickly then running out the door.

She ran home in tears.

"Texas?" Dixie asked when she burst through the kitchen door but she was already up stairs packing a bag.

* * *

end flashback

* * *

Texas sent her mother the letter. and waited.

Three months passed and pain shot through her abdomen.

She made her way to the down town hospital, and was rushed to a delivery room.

Never before had she felt so scared.

" _I wish mom was here..._ " She thought, but the chances of her mother coming were slim since she had to find her first.

Time passed and soon enough all the pain was over. The nurse passed her the crying little baby boy who she stared at. and he stared back with amber eyes like her.

He continued to fuss and cry, so she did the only thing she knew, something her mother had done with her little sister Opry.

"6 pounds and 9 ounces, lookin' up at me  
Like I have all the answers  
I hope, I have the ones you need  
I've never really done this, now I know what scared is

Sometimes, I'll protect you from everything that's wrong  
Other times, I'll let you just find out on your own  
But that's when you'll be growin'  
And the whole time I'll be knowin'

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
You're gonna cry but know that that's okay  
Sometimes life's not fair but if you hang in there

You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be

I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through some of my mistakes  
Lord, knows I'll be trying, oh, to give you what it takes  
What it takes to know the difference between getting by and livin'?

Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way  
Just know you'll have to live with all the choices that you make  
So make sure you're always givin' way more than you're takin'

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay  
Sometimes life's not fair, but if you just hang in there

You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be

Someone's everything  
You're gonna see  
Just what you are to me

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be, always loved by me  
You're gonna be, always loved by me~" Texas poured her heart into the song, so what if Chennai had a way better voice, she sung from the heart.

"I always knew you had a wonderful singing voice." Dixie said from the door, she had walked the hallways for a while and finally deiced to come in. She had heard the WHOLE thing. "Ma." Texas said tearfully, while rocking the little boy a bit.

Dixie held up the letter and smiled. Texas chuckled lightly not sure whether to cry or not as her mother walked into the room setting her purse on the foot of the bed and giving Texas a hug and a light kiss also on the verge of tears.

Texas lightly held up the little boy to give her other a better look. "He's got your eyes..." Dixie murmured running a hand gently across his cheek. "What're ya gonna call him?"

"Colten Nashville Hound..." Texas whispered.

Dixie just sat with her daughter the rest of the day talking about what had happened and cooing over Colten.

* * *

 **This is a One-shot for Texas Hound, inspired by... "Your gonna be" By Reba McEntire! One of my favorite singers!**

 **Now just to let you know Opry is her younger sister by 16 years, she also has three younger brothers, the twins Tyler and Tucker who are ten years younger, and then the other twins Opry and Grand!**

 **PUH-LEESE PWEEZE PWEETY PWEEZE RATE, REVIEW, AND... FAVORITE or at least follow**


	2. bonus chapter requested here you go!

**ok this is a requested chapter for this by... Redwallover28! I do hope you enjoy whether I add to this more depends on you! Yeah you on the other side of the screen I see you (not literally though lol) So please even if it's as a guest share your thoughts! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

Dixie and her Daughter Texas cooed over the little baby boy in Texas' arms.

Copper looked in through the door and gulped, sliding down the wall with his head in his hands.

'what did I do?' He thought, he laid the bouquet of flowers he had gotten for Texas beside him, and even though it was WAY late an engagement ring sat next to him.

on one hand he could walk in with 'mom-zilla' in there and get knocked out by a swift hate, anger filled punch, on the other hand he could wait out here until Dixie left. He went with the latter.

Around 8:45PM that evening He heard Dixie's fancy cowgirl boot clack against the floor, She'd be walking out in a few moments, Copper had to act fats but what?

To late, he stood as Dixie walked out a large smile on her face. "Hmm? Copper? What're you doin' out here and why ain't you in there!" Dixie scolded him, like only a mother knew how. "I just got here..." He lied through his teeth.

"hmm well, I'm heading home, You best go see her..." Dixie said an brought the tall you man in for a hug and whispered. "thank you for that little grandboy of mine, you take care of both of them, ya hear?" Copper nodded, picked up his things and went inside the room where Texas sat eating a peanut butter cookie, as Colten slept soundly in her arms.

"Um hey?" He said quietly so not to wake the sleeping boy. "Cop. *Gulp* Copper!" Texas beamed.

"Sorry about not listening to you... and running out on you..." Copper's head fell. "Hey, it's ok... I forgive you.. Now get your 'I'm-so-sorry-I'm-gonna-be-all-mopey-dopey' Butt over here and say hi to our little boy..." Texas said.

She knew how to thread words, and Copper laughed. "I'll say hi after this...'Texas Hound, will you marry me, as late as I know it is?' Please?" Copper asked slowly.

All the young girl did was smile, nod, and hold out her hand.

He slipped the ring on her finger, and kissed her hand.

"So this is our little boy then?" He asked gliding a hand across the child's face. "Yep, I named him Colten. and I'm not changing my last name from mom's maiden name. 'West' alright?!" Texas asked, playfully narrowing her eyes at him.

"Understood. I like that, Texas Oklahoma West, Copper Dan West, and Colten... Whatever his middle name is West!"

"Hmm-hmm it's Nashville." She giggled. "Got it. I love you two, and I'm never going to leave you guys ever again." Copper said as he and Texas shared a quick, passion filled kiss.

* * *

Just a few months later They were at a incredibly large home.

Colten fussed in the next room over, and both parents really didn't want to get up.

"Whose turn is it?"

"Yours Cop, now get goin'!"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww..."

Just weeks later they were going to Celebrate Christmas.

"He is just so cute! I could eat him up!" Opry cooed at her youngest nephew. "I swear, your the weirdest person ever!" Grand said to his twin. "But he is super cute! They all are..." He said looking at their nieces and Nephews.

"Yep, my little sis did good!" Austin said ruffling her fixed up hair. "Thanks Ausie... For both..." Texas said punching his stomach and clutching her fist in pain at his rock abs.

"Yeah, he and Autumn sure get along well, that's so not like us!" Chennai chuckled at her daughter and Nephew.

"I Dunno... I hate to say this but... he sure is a cute little buggar!" C.j. laughed as Texas punched his arm playfully.

"He's the cutest of them all!" Tucker and Tyler said at the same time.

"That he is... that he is..." Texas smiled at her son gently, Her life was just starting and she already had a husband, son, and her whole loving Family! Her life couldn't get any better than what it was.


End file.
